


Wake me up before you go go~

by Alexins, silverryu25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red doesn't know how to keep a boner in his pants, Sans is cute when he's asleep, Sanscest - Freeform, Somnophilia, at least if you ask Red, hell Sans is always cute, kustard - Freeform, smuty times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexins/pseuds/Alexins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/pseuds/silverryu25
Summary: Red wakes up next to his favourite bonefriend and has a hard time falling back asleep as a proper skeleton should ;3
Relationships: Sans/Red, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Wake me up before you go go~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sillverryu25 for translating this from German! :)

It started with a tingle. A soft, warm feeling that prevented Sans from falling asleep. It felt like heat was pouring through every fibre of his body, taking possession of him and making it clear to him how much he longed for closeness. Slowly he opened his eye sockets, blinking slightly into the darkness of the night. The soft light of the moon fell through a small gap in the shade and gave the skeleton the opportunity to look around. A soft smile settled over his face as he saw the blanket in front of him move smoothly and steadily up and down. 

Sometimes it seemed like a dream, so surreal that he had to keep reminding himself that it was reality. Red, another him from another world slept beside him. Peaceful. Something that would have been unthinkable a few months ago. It had taken so long to get closer. Until their souls had felt that they were destined for each other. Red had been unapproachable, insecure. Closeness was so foreign to him. Getting Red to trust him and to feel safe had cost Sans so much work. But the effort had always been worth it. He enjoyed their time together so much. That the other one trusted him so much he could sleep next to him without being sweaty awake, without being afraid. That made him happy, filled his soul with confidence that they would finally be able to take the next step.

Their first kiss had been embarrassing for them both. They were as awkward as two teenagers, they just used the moment. But it had felt good and, above all, it had felt right. Since then their relationship changed as well. They could come closer, cuddle, exchange some shy kisses. But the more time passed, the more nervous Sans became. With each kiss, the warmth spread through him, aroused the desire in him for more. He did not know how his counterpart felt. But Red always seemed like it was leaving him completely cold. Even if it was up to Sans to try to intensify the kiss, to get more, they did not go a step further. 

Yet now the thought alone made his soul race. A clear glimmer settled on his cheekbones and he pressed his nonexistent lips together. The tingling had increased in intensity. It made sure that he pressed his thighs together, he got the feeling that the bones on his pubis began to burn. He was upset and his body just made it clear. Easily the skeleton began to move under the blanket, reaching over for the short distance to feel the back of the monster he loved so much.

He crossed the gap, slipping forward on the mattress until he finally got close to the other. Red grunted softly, but did not wake. To Sans’ relief. Thus the smaller skeleton had the opportunity to nestle even closer to his partner, put an arm around him and bury his head in the neck of his counterpart. Even if it sounded strange, he loved the smell of the other. Sans had never understood such things before. But he appreciated so many things about the other monster. Little things that others might find unimportant. Although Red always looked very rude, he had such a gentle side to himself. 

Still smiling, Sans closed his eyes again. His thoughts circled around, at least he wanted to try to control the heat, not to be controlled by it. But it was difficult. The proximity of their two bodies, the shallow breathing of the larger, Sans’ chest pressed against the back of his partner. He clenched his teeth, suppressing a low gasp. He just seemed to be getting even more excited, the feeling growing even stronger, instead of it lessening. He opened his mouth a crack, drew his bony forehead and exhaled. Yes, even if they did not have lungs, it still felt like they needed to breathe. It was simply magic, a perfect lazy (heh) explanation for everything. Which is why Red reacted in that second. His cervical vertebrae were more than sensitive. He shivered slightly, but still did not wake up. Why did he make it so hard for Sans? Was it wrong that he longed for more?

After all, they were on the surface, they were free and they had nothing to fear. But the other monster found it harder to relax, to let go. Even if he had enough confidence, that last step was a lot harder to take. Sans was ready, more than ready. He found himself rubbing his forehead against the back of the other's head as his breath started to warm up again on the others cervical vertebrae. His hand rested on his counterparts chest. The bony fingers felt the structure of Red’s ribs, covered in fine nicks. He had always been curious, had wanted to know how the bones of the larger felt. Were they just as sensitive as his? Where did he like to be touched, where did he react strongly? Where could he touch to make the other excited? Sans carefully ran his fingertips over Red’s sternum. He really wanted to remember every inch, to just explore everything.

His own breathing became faster, nervous, trembling. If he had not pressed on his mouth, it would have been even harder for him to do it now. But he wanted to let go and be guided by his instincts. The opportunity was perfect, even though Papyrus was asleep in the next room. His brother was no longer as naive as others thought. It certainly wouldn’t bother him. And yet uncertainty lingered in him. A nasty mix. But the desire was stronger. His magic was more than ready, making his joints shimmer. 

Sans took a deep breath before opening his mouth a little wider. A magic-shaped tongue made its way outward, swirling around the vertebrae in its reach. Sans left a wet trail on the delicate bone. Stars! He had just licked Red. He had tasted him, in a completely different way. It spurred a wave of excitement through his body, causing him to gasp before he simply pressed his mouth against the cervical vertebrae. His teeth began to gently nibble, nipping lightly, while he pressed his wet tongue against them as well.

Sans’ excitement grew stronger every second, his pelvis rocking in a slight forward motion as he flexed his spine. Stop. Sans tried to catch himself again, to concentrate. Red was still asleep, though he felt the tension in his body changing. This was not fair. Why was it so hard to convince his partner that it was okay to go further? If Sans did not take the first step, his need and desire would drive him crazy.

His hand moved lower, grabbing the hem of Red’s T-shirt so he could slip the hand underneath it. He was tired of just touching him through the fabric. Sans wanted to be closer to him. The feeling as the fingertips hit the bare bones was indescribable. His hand began to tremble. It was different to touch someone else's ribs than his own. The little monster already knew that, had seen it with his own eyes. Red's bones were greyer than his, littered with scars, fine cracks, and so rough. What he must have he gone through. Was it any wonder that the Underfell monster was having a hard time letting anyone touch him?

Sans loosened his mouth, breathing shakily against the now damp bones. His cheekbones turned to an even darker shade of blue before he tremblingly dared to slide down his hand from Red’s ribs to his sternum. He had no idea that the bigger one was already starting to awaken. It was a slightly dazed feeling that left Red in a state between awake and a strange heat. Foreign, but not unwelcome. No. It felt rather good. So warm and secure. It made him blush a little, bury his face in the pillow and make him grumble. What was that? There were so many things going on in his mind. He knew that he was lying in bed with Sans, could feel his soul and that Sans had obviously come closer to him. Sometimes Red found it difficult to hug his boyfriend in bed, so fall asleep by his side. But this was completely new, different. He shuddered as he felt Sans’ tongue, his teeth, and the movement of his hand under Red’s shirt, the touch on his bones that made him wake up.

Suddenly, the skeleton became aware that he had not just imagined it. Sans’ body was very close to his own. Obviously the other was awake, seeking contact with him, and dared to touch him in his sleep. Nervousness spread throughout Red’s body, causing a slight tension. He understood where the sudden heat was coming from, the strange tingling sensation.

The soft wheezing of the other did not make it any better at the moment. He could not help but bite his teeth, shut his eyes tight and suppress a distinctly loud sound. He did not want to interrupt Sans, scare him, and end up stopping him because he made Sans think this was not okay. Because, admittedly, it was pleasant. How hesitantly, almost gently and tenderly Sans slid his phalanges across Red’s chest. How soothing it was.

So much so that it stirred up the magic in his body. A red glow settled in his joints, clearly showing that he was responding. Red had not felt this for a long time. Desire, craving, arousal. All this he had suppressed so much since it had become official with him and Sans. Since he was no longer ashamed to show feelings. He loved the other one. More than words could describe. And for the first time ever, he realized that his counterpart also had those needs. It was not just him. It was normal that you wanted to get closer in a relationship. But that step was so final that he simply kept delaying it.

Maybe partially out of fear. Fear of being rejected. It might be too fast and overwhelm Sans. It was just an excuse. Red was the one who was overwhelmed. It was not easy to fall. Even now. His flight reflex was strong, easy to get up and run away. There was no reason for that. Sans was so gentle. As the bony fingers rode up his sternum a shiver ran down his spine. He could not help clenching his teeth again, trying to keep his breathing flat and calm, even though this little teasing was slowly but surely causing his body to heat up. He was so sensitive.

He flexed his head forward, revealing more of his vertebrae and shoulders, giving Sans more access. He wanted more. More of these kisses, bites and magic tongue that nearly stole his senses. And as if on cue, his other half felt invited to let his seeking mouth wander. Feathery kisses covered the bones, bit by bit. It was hard for Red to suppress his voice, not to moan with excitement. But he too was well aware that Sans’ brother was sleeping next door. Fuck! When Sans’ mouth reached his sensitive bones at the shoulders he felt the teeth again. Red could not help it. A low, almost wistful gasp left him.

Sans chuckled, though barely audible, but the taller one heard it, felt the fine breath as the other intensified the bite. "Shh .. s-sans ..." he hissed softly, opening his eyes just a crack. The red orbs began to flicker. The color of his magic illuminated the room and he barely knew what to say. 

"Relax," he heard the voice of his lover, sounding so soft and so warm at the same time. How was he supposed to relax when his partner's fingers brushed his bones so tenderly, yet demandingly? He traced the contours, slipping behind the ribs here and there, causing Red to tremble almost uncontrollably.

He was supposed to be the one to take the lead, Sans showed he trusted him. But then he had gotten to that conclusion without the other. He had no choice but to let go in the hands of his friend. Sans’ heat spread to his body, creating a hot feeling between his legs. He knew that under the circumstances it was not possible for him to keep his magic under control for a long time. He felt pulsing in his bones, ready to take on form, to give him the opportunity to get more of the gentle touches. Even though the ecto-body was just magic, it was as sensitive as human skin. Not that Red didn’t like how his bones were touched, he just wanted more. For him it was also a sign that he was feeling good, that he was trying to relax. Sometimes you just had to let things go.

It was the wonderful red magic that slowly took shape. It filled the fabric of his shorts and the big shirt, Sans should now be able to feel it clearly under his fingers. It was a soft, surprised sound that slipped from the smaller monster. Followed by a very clear gasp, a whimper. It seemed like he was suppressing it the whole time, holding back his own magic. All the more surprising was his reaction to the now magically shaped flesh.

Sans knew that Red was not thin. He liked his partner had more to offer. Even if it was strange right now. The magic that had settled over the ribs was so warm and soft. Sans cuddled his face lightly against the neck of the other, felt his own heat, before he put his hand flat on Red’s chest, the beat of the soul so clearly heard. He started to smile softly. Before he buried his teeth into the neck, then he relaxed completely and gave his magic the chance to shape itself. Lush curves, shapely and soft breasts, a soft mound between his thighs. It was just what gave him more comfort at that moment, what made him feel good. Red swallowed audibly as he felt Sans’ breasts pressing against his back.

"Sweetheart .. that .." Sans giggled slightly, followed by a purring sound. "Shht... do not let yourself be distracted!" A warm laugh of the bigger one followed, before he closed his eyes again. He certainly did not want Sans to be ashamed of anything. He would already show him how wonderful and perfect this body suited him. How much he wanted him. But all with time. There were certainly only a few moments when they just lay there, feeling the warmth and closeness of each other. To enjoy it before it gets hot. Sans let out a halting breath, began to move his fingers again. Slow, deeper .. exploring every inch of the magical skin.

He felt every breath, every tremble that went through Red's body. His touch was so gentle, yet brisk enough, knowing exactly where he was going. The white dots in his eye sockets flickered slightly. Trembling, he exhaled through the nostrils, once more he began to explore with his tongue, until it reached the sensitive vertebra. Sans could feel his body getting hotter. Lust had long since taken hold of him. When he closed his eyes, concentrated on his own body, he could feel it clearly. His shorts had pulled up against the soft lips, causing a wave of lust that he could barely master. The fabric began to absorb his wetness, making him aware of how desperate he was. Red could have ripped off his clothes, allowed him to press hard into the mattress, and rammed his swollen arousal into the twitching opening. Even the thought alone made sure that the little skeleton could not suppress a gasp. And he did not want to either. Especially because it was important for him to let his partner feel that this was so exciting to him, that it was the perfect moment for the next step.

And that's exactly what Sans aimed. As Sans’ bony fingertips reached the hem of his shorts, Red’s breath caught. He gasped slightly, tensing his body and keeping completely still. It was no secret that he responded more than obviously to the touches, the teasing. The red glow and the distinct swelling in his pants were the best proof. And yet it made him infinitely nervous. They had never gone this far. Getting intimate with each other was a big vote of confidence. And Sans was just about to cross those borders. As his fingers slid under the hem, Red pressed his head back slightly, opened his mouth a crack, and pulled in a harsh breath. This kind of play was hard to bear. Where did Sans get all this patience, to let his finger slide agonizingly slow beneath the fabric? When what was waiting for him was already straining so hard against the fabric, twitching, because it longed for attention. The big skeleton caught himself pushing his pelvis forward in a rhythmic movement. As if to encourage Sans not to let him wait so long.

Red’s patience was put to the test. It tore at his nerves. His bulging member pulsed almost painfully. And Sans knew best how to excite him even more. Sans’ fingers wandered over the bulge on Red’s hip, the warmth of his bones so clearly palpable. Lower, then slowly forward, but still avoiding that certain spot.

"Sans ..", he almost hissed with an urgent undertone, beginning to rub lightly against him. Red was just not the kind of monster that could give the reign for a long time.

"Do not get cocky, babe!" He felt the voice breathe against his neck. A bad time for a pun, but so suitable for his partner. Well, Sans had a lot of patience with his own brother. So - breathe in deeply, close your eyes and .. "hnngh!”

Surprised by the smaller monsters sudden action, Red gritted his teeth tightly, suppressing the moan that formed in his magically shaped throat. Sans had no hesitation in reaching for his member, keeping his fingers tight and making an amused sound. Maybe just to override his own nervousness. He had guessed that Red's fat cock would not be small. But now he clearly felt it’s exact size. Sans reflexively squeezed his legs together, wondering how THAT would fit into him? But they would find out. Sans didn’t want to stall anymore. He knew that he already teased Red to his limit, which made it even more difficult to stay calm. In addition, his own curiosity was peaked again. Keeping his breath as shallow as possible, eyes closed, he focused on the magical hardness in his hand. It felt warm, swollen and throbbing. The structure was exciting, he could feel veins all over it. It was a little narrower at the shaft, but the further his hand travelled up, the thicker it became. Sans could only imagine the size, since he still did not see it. But his imagination was more than enough to let his soul beat faster.

But he did not want to continue torturing his friend, to hold him longer than necessary. Sans began to move his hand up and down in a pumping motion as he pressed his own body even closer to Red’s, resting his head on his shoulder and moaning softly. Fuck! That almost drove Red crazy. He could not get enough of these sounds. Especially when he found it difficult to focus on everything at the same time, when his lover's hands kept spoiling him so much. With what he was given, the pressure perfectly balanced, the way he started slowly only to increase his pace and the massage, slowly building up the tension, he would not last long.

The first drops of pleasure formed that at the top were eagerly absorbed by the material of his shorts. Red pulled on the material, he wanted more freedom, to get rid of this annoying tightness. "Sans, w-wait!" A surprised "hm?" Followed, but he immediately understood what his counterpart meant. His fingers wandered under the hem of his shorts, so skilfully that he finally gave Sans more room. He could not help but grin and place a gentle kiss on his lover's vertebra and purr again. "Much better!" He heard Red straining. The little break was not a reason to stop Sans from going straight to where he left off, let alone slow down the pace.

Red squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his pelvis forward and groaning. If it were up to him, he himself would have been more than happy to be loud, or would even make Sans, at a later time, scream his name full of desire, if they would go so far. Alone the thought made the pressure increase more and more, his member became even firmer and it made it hard for Sans to put his whole hand around it. Not that he could have done that before, but that told him how close Red was to the edge.

Time for him to increase the speed. Sans pressed his torso against Red’s back, felt the small buds of his breasts rub against the fabric. Between his swollen lips, the little pearl twitched in his wetness. It aroused him so much, this nasty little game. If he had a lower lip, he would have bitten on it now. His thighs rubbed against each other, unintentionally causing more excitement than he wanted. It felt like he was coming alone, but unfortunately that was not enough. Not enough. His breathing quickened, adjusting to his counterparts pace. He sensed that Red pressed into the pillow, hiding his mouth behind his arm, and was breathing and moaning much faster. Sans enjoyed these sounds and knew how hard it was for the other to suppress them.

Red neared his peak with every movement Sans made. "Hngh .. g-just so .. do not stop!" He pressed out and began to move his pelvis himself. Sans just nodded, unable to say anything himself. He stepped up the pressure and began to increase his efforts as Red's body heaved slightly and he reached his orgasm with a dull moan. The small skeleton's breath came out shakily as he buried his face in Red's neck and he led his lover through his climax, massaging his penis up and down a couple of times. Red’s body lost its tension and he leaned against Sans, took a deep breath and with his hand sought contact with the others hands, breaking the contact of his sensitive spot. Sans let him, still very excited and hot. How gladly Red had begged him to touch him, to give him more, but it was important to Sans not to overburden his friend.

But Red slid forward a bit, straightening up, squirming in Sans’ direction, bringing his hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on his fingers and making sure that the smaller one blushed hard. The grin on Red's face, that lascivious look as he licked his teeth. Sans had never seen him like this before. So full of lust, passion and heat. Eyes focused on him. His soul began to beat faster. The points in his eyes glimmered as he tried to avoid the look. But it was difficult to avert them. He was captivated by the red eyelights that faced him, as he slowly leaned toward him, approaching him. Sans already knew why he loved him. He made him weak, even at that moment. He managed to make sure that he got weak knees, his soul began to race and he just became mush.

Sans did not want to escape him either. He just let him in, leaning back slightly so that he felt the mattress on his back when it was time for Red to cover his mouth with his. A kiss. Not gentle, not hesitant. No! This kiss was hot and demanding. As his tongue demanded access into his mouth, the magically shaped tongues intertwined in a silent dance that Sans gladly followed. Red showed him all too clearly just how much he had liked Sans’ actions and that it was not be over yet. Sans' mind was feeling so light. The heat, the sudden closeness, the weight of the larger body. Sans pressed his legs together, reached out and tried to hold onto the shoulder of his counterpart, clawing at his shirt and pulling him closer. Red leaned against him slightly, but did not break the kiss for a single second. No! He became more urgent, searching. Sans was glad he didn’t have lungs, it still felt like he was robbed of air. The pressure between his legs increased again. Sans was so excited, so hot and willing. He began to slightly rotate his pelvis on the mattress. Did Red not know how much he needed it? How much he wanted him? Or was that the revenge for teasing him so much?

They never talked about it.

About what they expected from each other, what they both wanted. And now they were lying here, in the heat of the moment, in such a heartfelt kiss that seemed to have no end. Sans’ fingers pulled on the fabric of Red's shirt, while he returned the kiss so greedily. It was different from the kisses they had shared so far. The intense taste when their tongues rubbed against each other. It was so very different. He was almost drunk with pleasure as he managed to break away in an opportune moment, his breath so rushed that he almost knocked himself out. The little pinpoints in his eye sockets shimmered as he looked into Red's flushed face. "Please," he managed only softly, embarrassed by the fact how needy he was. "Red .. I want more!"

To utter these words was anything but easy and the broad grin on his otherself's face brought another wave of excitement. "Touch me .. do whatever you want with me .. just please, do it!" 

Surprised by this forwardness, Red raised an eyebrow and his grin became a gentle smile. His hand touched his partner's cheek, caressing him gently, lovingly. "Who's cocky now?" He breathed with a lewd undertone that made Sans turn his head aside. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Red lifting himself up, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head and finally exposing the wonderful mass of bone he had only been able to feel with his fingers. Sans swallowed. His gaze wandered down the strong body, finally lingering between Red’s legs as he began to pull the shorts off. Despite the fact that he had already come, his length was still bulging and fully erect. The shape slightly curved upwards, there were still remains of his seed at the top.

Sans squeezed his legs together again. Yes, maybe he was curious, maybe at that moment he just wanted to feel nothing but Red. But he knew that Red would not let him feel him soon. He knew Red. Especially now that the situation was so heated, Red would devote himself fully to Sans. He was more than aware of that. Alone as he just looked at him again, looked at his eyes, before he grabbed Sans’ shirt and pulled it over the smaller monster’s head, only to afterwards throw it carelessly to the ground.

Trembling nervously, he began to cover his breasts. He pressed his head between his shoulders, but was stopped by Red's gaze. "What?" He breathed softly, still intent on Papyrus sleeping next door.

Red just shook his head. "Just realized how beautiful you are!" Sans snorted, raised a hand, grabbed one of the small pillows and tossed it at him. A brief moment of distraction, something that took away the uncertainty of both of you. "If you do not believe me, I just have to prove it to you!"

Slowly he let himself sink into the mattress, dispelling the distance to Sans and ending up right next to him. With a quick movement, he grabbed his arm, pulled it aside and finally bared the perfectly shaped breasts. For him it did not matter what sex Sans formed. He loved him the way he was. He was perfect. One more reason why the bigger one did not hesitate any longer, je put his hand to the soft mass and lowered his head, only to lick his magic tongue over a hard bud. Sans whimpered, tilted his head back and tensed. He had not expected his breasts to be so sensitive. Red repeated the gesture, Sans whimpering out a faint gasp.

Red enjoyed the tender sounds. It was hard to resist, testing his limits, which Sans loved. His mouth that was around the hard bud, and he began to suck as his tongue continued to play around. He could feel the smaller one bend his spine, how the tension filled his body and what lovely sounds he made. Red had been holding off for far too long. One more reason why his other hand was not idle. Slowly she stroked down Sans’ side, lower, until he slid dully into Sans’ shorts without further teasing him. Although Sans had previously squeezed his legs with all his might, this feeling was more than welcome. He released the tension, even though his legs were shaking and he was visibly nervous. Sans hesitated, only for a moment, before spreading his legs, giving Red the necessary space. The sound of wet lips parting was embarrassing to him. He was so excited, more than wet and ready.

Red sensed that. While he was still busy with Sans’ chest, sucking on the breasts again and again, using his teeth to nibble the sensitive spots, his fingers slid purposefully to the middle. They reached the swollen and wet lips, feeling the gap that promised so much more. He used two fingers to spread the lips apart, exposing the pearl that was craving attention. Using his middle finger, he began to devote himself to this sensitive spot, rubbing it once in a while and eliciting a very loud and indignant moan from Sans, which was muted a moment later by his own hand.

Red broke away briefly, pausing in his efforts. "Fuck, sweetheart! you are so wet!" he whispered, before his mouth once again wrapped around the hill and he began to suck harder. It would not take much to give Sans a first, violent climax. And Red had exactly the right tactic. Gentle pressure, which he exerted on the little pearl, made it twitch, before he began to rub it with a quick, circular motion. The reaction immediately followed as Sans bent his free leg, buried his toes in the sheet beneath him, and clawed at the pillow with one hand.

It was hard to muffle his sounds, but his breathing became more and more erratic and turned into a heavy gasp quickly. Red was so skilled, knew exactly how he had to touch him, as after only a few seconds Sans reared up and reached a climax with a groaned "reeeeddd!". He had never before come so violently. Everything in his body tingled and twitched. Fine sparks danced in front of his closed eyes, while he slowly let his orgasm fade away.

Reds fingers circled the twitching pearl once again, then drove through the gap before he paused. "Do you need a break, sweetheart?"

Sans only shook his head, opened his eyes, looked at him and smiled. "If you stop now, I'll never forgive you for that."

Red grunted in amusement, once more straightening up to change his position. But this time it was up to Sans to rise up, take off his shorts and let them fall aside, before he let himself sink back down onto the mattress, spread his legs and look at Red seductively, licking his tongue over his teeth, before he let his hands slide almost tenderly along the contours of his body.

Red shuddered at the sight. Right now he could really see everything. The red eyelights wandered over his partner's body, memorizing each spot, before slowly but surely losing patience. He straightened up, crawling a little on the mattress before he placed himself between Sans’ widely spread thighs. "You're driving me crazy!" A wild growl followed, before he closed the gap, just slipped forward a bit. Only a few inches separated his hard cock and the twitching opening, the wetness slowly made its way down. This looked incredibly hot, inviting. His hand closed around his plump member, and he began to pump it easily, before he let the tip slide into the gap and pushed his entire length in. He could feel the bead on top twitch, as did Sans’ body.

The desire was noticeable to both of them. Sans whimpered, his pelvis began to move slightly to experience more of that wonderful feeling. Red was really big in all sense of the word and that's just what Sans got. But he did not care. He longed to feel him for so long that it did not matter anymore. They were ready, more than that. There was no turning back. Red released his hand and put it on his counterparts thighs, squeezing them further apart, before he slid deeper with another movement. The tip slid against the tightness, rubbed against it with pressure and elicited another whimper from the small skeleton. It was a strange feeling. There was a slight pain. The bigger one didn’t even push completely into him. Sans began to breathe harder. His body was tense and yet he began to rub against Red. He wanted and needed it so much. And even if he did not utter these words, Red knew exactly what his counterpart wanted.

The sharp finger bones buried themselves into the soft ecto flesh. His hardness twitched as he applied more pressure and pushed his pelvis forward. "Fuck .. you're so tight!" He growled as he frowned and dropped his head forward. For a brief moment he himself doubted it was really happening, but it was, the arms of his lover who wrapped himself around his neck proved it. 

Sans pulled him a little way to himself. "It's okay, red! I can take it!" The larger skeleton shuddered, closed his eyes and began to push himself into the smaller bit by bit. Sans dropped his head back, narrowed his eyes, and groaned indignantly as the sudden feeling of being filled made him dizzy. Red did not need much to fill the blue magic completely, to sink completely into it. With the remaining strength Sans still possessed, he wrapped his legs around Red's waist and pulled him towards him.

A strangled sound followed, before Sans mouth opened and saliva ran down the corner of his mouth. Red filled him completely, stretching the magic as much as it could go. The color of their magic mingled at the point where they were connected. Red and blue gave a soft purple, shimmering as they paused. 

"S ... so .... big ...!" Sans breathed as he mastered his voice again. Words could not describe the feeling. Everything around him was forgotten, even that they might be heart. He did not care. It just felt wonderful. When he managed to open his eyes, he looked into the strained face of Red. His fast breath, the raging trembling gasps. He was holding himself back, though every fibre of his body screamed to finally move. He looked so depraved, so hot. A sight Sans would never forget. If he did not get his lover to loosen up now, who knew what would happen. So it was up to him to move his pelvis to signal Red that he was ready.

Another growl followed, as Red sank forward, grabbed Sans’ legs and angled himself, pushing the smaller skeleton firmly onto the mattress. "I can’t wait anymore!"

His voice was so dark and hot, making Sans’ body shiver, before he suddenly realized Red was really serious. Sans did not have enough time to catch his breath. His arms shot over his head, clinging to the pillow as the other began to move. Red retreated from the wet opening, only to force himself into it again with a powerful thrust. His fast pace made Sans see stars. The speed with which the pressure returned was hard to describe. Sans moaned. Red was so demanding and wild right now. His movements increased as he kept pushing deep into Sans’ innermost core. The smaller monster was on cloud nine.

He gritted his teeth tightly for a moment before he made a loud "harder!" He felt so shameless, the way he lay under his boyfriend and, despite his size, demanded, wanted and needed it harder. Red grunted in amusement, leaning over Sans’ head and licking his shoulder bone. He too was already close to coming. No wonder, as hot as this game between them was. He had great difficulty to increase his pace, to intensify the shocks. Every movement became a bit more uncontrolled, he lost rhythm and regularity, but that just made Sans moan again. "Red, I'm coming!"

"Me too!" For a moment, the big skeleton fell out of synch, sought contact with Sans’ eyes, as if he wanted to ask if it would be all right to come inside. Sans just nodded, began to adjust his hips to the other's movements, to respond to him and make it an unforgettable moment for them both.

The fierce wave of their climax overrun the two monsters. Red had just managed to push completely into Sans’ magic once or twice as he gave in to pressure and released into it. Sans, from the sudden feeling of being filled even more, the warmth of fluid in inside him, as well as all the tension building up in him, finally made him tip over the edge, and he came with a violent quiver. For a brief moment he tightly clutched Red, before his legs fell, powerless, to the side. His body felt like a pudding. Soft and wobbly, but he was completely satisfied. Red grunted once more, as the last drop of his sperm mixed with Sans’ blue magic. With a deep sigh he slumped forward, leaning his forehead against Sans' and grinning.

Sans laughed softly before he pressed a kiss on the bigger monsters teeth and put his hands on his cheeks. "Fuck. was that good... "

Reds voice was just a strained whisper. "Hope we did not wake up Paps!"

Sans shrugged. "Even if we did, he's grown-up."

"Like the two of us? Who have been delaying this for far too long?"

Sans let his eyelights roll in his eye sockets, wrapping his arms around the back of his counterparts neck and watching him deeply in the eyes. "Shut up and kiss me! Then I want a second round!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you had a good time ;D


End file.
